


❄️ one ❄️

by tagatha_sge



Series: frozen heart - school for good and evil [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Camelot, F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge
Summary: when the queen of camelot is found to have ice powers and sends the kingdom into a deep freeze, her brother goes on an adventure to bring back summer--------a school for good and evil fanfic with a frozen au! this will be for the most part following the plots of frozen and frozen 2, but with variations to characters personalities and genders. i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Rhian/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: frozen heart - school for good and evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638724
Kudos: 8





	❄️ one ❄️

_1824_   
_camelot_

❄️

tedros was impatient. but how could he not be? the sky was ablaze with color and flooded light through the thin curtains of the room he shared with his sister. he tried to shut his eyes and fall asleep but gave up after about 30 seconds, quietly slipping out of the comforting warmth of his bedsheets and onto the cold unfamiliarity of the floor. he quickly slipped over to where his sister was sleeping soundly across the room and climbed up onto the bed, bending down to whistler in her ear.

"sophie! sophie! wake up!" tedros whisper-yelled, shaking her, almost violently as if unaware of his strength, trying desperately to wake her.

"go back to sleep tedros" sophie groaned, rolling over and smashing her face in the pillow, trying to block the light from her eyes.

but tedros was persistant. he was sure he could get her up somehow. and then it hit him.

"do you wanna build a snowman?" he whispered, grabbing sophie's attention, and hopped off the bed.

moments later they were in the biggest ballroom in the castle, sophie trying desperately to keep her brother quiet to avoid waking their parents. they shut the door and slid across the polished floors until they got to the center of the room.

"do the magic!" tedros yelped, bouncing around his sister who was trying to focus on her hands. as if out of nowhere, a flurry of snowflakes rose from her palms and she threw them to the ceiling, making it snow throughout the room. tedros dances and laughed, sticking his tongue out in hopes of catching the snow.

they ran and jumped across the room, sledding off of snow hills and having snowball fights with each other. sophie soon built a new friend out of snow, having her join the fun as well.

"hi i'm kiko and i like warm hugs!" sophie said, pretending to be the snowgirl.

"i love you kiko!" tedros gushed, running up to sophie and the snowgirl and takes them in a warm embrace, living in the moment and loving every minute of it.

as they played some more, tedros began to feel adventurous. he had an idea and was going to have the most fun he possibly could.

"tickle bumps!" he shouted, getting his sister to conjure lumps of snow for him to jump across to. as the lumps got higher, tedros began to go faster, making sophie begin to worry.

"wait slow down!" sophie called too late. her ice hit tedros in the head and he fell to the floor, unconscious. sophie ran over to him, watch a streak of platinum spread through his fluffy blond hair.

all of a sudden, every snow structure in the room, including kiko, tumbled to the floor and ice began to freeze over the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"mama! papa!" sophie yelled, now trying desperately _to_ wake their parents. after a few minutes, the ice on the frozen door cracked and the king and queen burst into the room, frantically asking sophie what was going on.

"we were just playing and i hit him with my ice. i'm so sorry tedros" she weeped, handing her brother over to the queen.

"he's ice cold, arthur" queen guinevere gasped, looking over at her husband in shock.

"i know where we must go" king arthur whispered. he quickly took to the library, fumbling through books until he found what he was looking for. this book contained a map and pictures of a troll lifting ice from the body of a soldier.

❄️

it was late at night when she first saw the ice. agatha was practically alone, only kept company by the baby reindeer that pulled her sled, and expected the night to be quiet and boring as usual. but when she saw palace horses race by, one trailing ice in the grass as it galloped into an opening in the trees, she knew something special must be happening. she hopped off the sled and ran to hide behind a large rock, invested in a story she knew absolutely nothing about.

as she looked down into the clearing she saw four people, two appearing to be the king and queen of a nearby kingdom, a young girl with platinum blonde hair standing next to the king, and a young boy, no older than 4, cradled i a blanket in the arms of the queen. they looking kind of funny, just standing in a clearing, presumably waiting for something but agatha knew not what it could be. suddenly, the rocks around the family began to shake and roll, the largest one making its way up to the king and revealing himself to be living.

"trolls?" agatha whispered, careful not to be heard by anyone or anything. but with her question awoke the rock she hid behind.

"shh i'm trying to listen," she whispered, looking at those who had disturbed her. "cuties. i'm gonna keep you" she said, hugging agatha and the calf close to her.

across the clearing, king arthur answered the questions posed by the most powerful of the trolls, merlin.

"thank goodness it wasn't his heart. ice in the heart is not so easily removed. but the head can be persuaded" he mentioned, raising an open palm to tedros' forehead, taking memories from his mind and changing them from magical to normal events and removing all knowledge of sophie's magic.

it was for the best, they said. it would be better if tedros knew nothing of sophie's magic to protect him from getting hurt worse because of it.

"sophie: your magic holds great beauty, but within it is great danger. you must learn to control it to avoid hurting anyone else" merlin warned, displaying images in the northern lights of sophie in the future making beautiful magic and then getting mauled by an angry mob.

❄️

now a few months later, sophie retreated behind a door and would remain there for the next many years. during this time, tedros had forgotten all about his sister's magic, now just wishing to play with his sister like they used to.

one afternoon, he noticed it was snowing and decided it was a perfect time to ask sophie to come play. he knocked lightly on the door and asked a question, waiting patiently for a response.

"do you wanna build a snowman?"

this was followed by a small "go away" so he retreated from the door, a small pout on his face as he went to go play with his dolls.

and now it was 6 years later, tedros now ten years old, and was still persistant in getting his sister to do something, _anything_ , with him. he tried again, asking the same question as he did nearly every time he knocked, being met with a similar response as usual, not being wanted.

tedros sulked, now in a room full of beautiful artwork, admiring scenes of couples dancing and brave soldiers going off to battle. his favorite was a specific painting of joan of arc, martyr from the 100 years war. he liked her confidence.

and by the time he had turned 15, tedros stopped trying to interact with sophie. he would gaze at her door when he walked down the hallway but didn't knock like he had done for the past ten years.

this day was special. the king and queen would be leaving on a 2 month trip, leaving him in the castle with his sister. as he hugged his mother goodbye, tedros held confidence that they would return.

they did not.

king arthur and queen guinevere were lost at sea. there was a funeral held when the news arrived and the mood of the castle changed to that of sadness and mourning.

after the funeral, that sophie did not attend, tedros knocked one more time.

"sophie, people have been asking where you were. they told me to have courage, and i'm trying, but i'm here for you. you're all i have left so please let me in" he said softly, tears falling from his darkened blue eyes and onto his black jacket. when he received no response, he slumped down to the floor, leaning against the ever closed doors, and wept into his hands. sophie practically mirrored him on the other side of the door, balled up against it, looking up at her bedroom, now frozen solid.

❄️❄️❄️

**Author's Note:**

> and that is it for chapter one aka the prologue i guess. i hope you enjoyed reading and i will be working on the next chapter soon!
> 
> -katie :)
> 
> previously published on wattpad- follow me @feelin-peachy-keen
> 
> instagram: @tagatha.sge


End file.
